Mafia All Stars 3.1
| image = File:All_stars_3_1.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Nana7 | link = BTSC threads | size = 11 Players (Small) | startdate = 1.24.14 | winningfaction = Indy | roster = #, player #Jay Gold #Araver #Vommack #Slick #IAWY #Hachi #Aura #Brainy #Boquise #Barcallica #Marquessa | first = IAWY | last = Jay, Vommack, Slick, Hachi, Aura, Brainy, Boq, Marq | mvp = Boq | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Nana7 based on her own idea, using the concept of Mafia All Stars (designed by Maurice), which used the famous roles from various other mafias. This is a variation of Mafia All Stars III run with the role's original powers (or a close approximation) and as a goodie/baddie/indie game rather than as free for all. It began on January 24, 2014 and ended in a Indy win in N3 (Jan 29). Game Mechanics Rules OOP, block>redirect. If two of same action type are in a loop, indy>baddie>goodie No kills are blocking Appears in NP: blocks, kills, successful rid kills and saves, all with targets. Tigger's evade will appear with target. Redirects will not appear in np. Redirects are told if action failed or not. Spies get accurate results. Blocks appear in np, so no need to tell them if they succeed, it either appears or it failed for some reason. Baddie nk is not redirectable or blockable or affected by Night Stalker unless it is using the Hellmo special zombie kill, in which case it may be redirected or blocked by acting on Hellmo. saves in the np do not specify the role which did the save, including if it is the Doctor losing a life. Tie rules are d1 no lynch, after d1 it is one random. Nights end at 8pm BT with post up within an hour. Days end 9pm BT with post up shortly thereafter. Role Description Baddies: Have majority that can not be lost #(Hellmo from Sesame Street Mafia) : vote manip x2 on any player, or zombie kill (alter nk so target dies next day but with vote redirected (redirect portion is day action, happens even if Hellmo died that night) #(Starbucks from Fast Food Mafia I/II) : redirect and rid kill. If rid kill misses, may not use it on the following night. If Starbucks is blocked, both actions are blocked. If Starbucks is redirected, its own redirect is redirected but its rid kill is prevented (regardless of rid correctness) and may be used next night without penalty. #(Rita Repulsa from MMPR Season 2 Mafia) : voodoo hex #*Voodoo hex works just as it did in MMPR 2. With one change: hex word applies to everyone, not just to one player. Hex word may also kill baddies who say it. Hex word must still be 5 letters or longer. And players are not allowed to use intentional misspellings/texter spelling/hacker spelling to get around it. If a player uses the hex word but misspells it, that counts as using the hex word. Goodies: Last faction standing #(Tigger from Lolcats the 2th) : evade: target immune to night actions including nk, but not rid kills #(Night Stalker from Penguin Mafia) : bodyguard: kills whoever kills his target (at night only) #(God from Dying of the Light Mafia 2) : follow spy, role assumed of 1st dead teammate #(Katniss from Hunger Games Mafia) : save, unblockable and not redirectable, saves against rid kills too #(Hermione from Harry Potter IV / V Mafia) : role spy #(Dean from DPM I / II) : kill #(Doctor from Doctor Who Mafia) : has 2 lives, can spy dead players, or block/redirect past actions and see what would have changed #*Doctor's block/redirect past actions is like a spy action, with only the Doctor being told how it would have affected past np. The Doctor may use that ability on each prior night once for free. Using it again to see the same night results in a chance of death, n-1/n for each attempt (1/2 chance for 2nd look at a specific night, 2/3 for 3rd look, and so on). Spying a dead player counts as a look at the night the player was killed on. Death results in the Doctor losing 1 life. Indy: RID (no kill, just get ID) 3 random goodie targets.Win ends the game. #(Loki from Dotl Mafia 2) : 3 dice rolled for-spy, spy dead player, redirect, block, vote redirect, save. Choose one of the actions from the three rolled. 3 kids are Hel, Fenrir, Sleipnir. Also gets a RID guess for each role each night, told how many right, but not which ones. Indy may use spy dead player to role spy dead players (and only dead players), since indy must still correctly RID all 3 targets even if one or more are dead. Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction *Boq - Loki Day and Night Posts Intro Night 1 Day 1 Night 2 Day 2 Night 3 End of Game Roster #Araver - Hellmo - Killed N2 by baddies #Barc - Starbucks - Lynched D2 #IAWY - Rita Repulsa - Lynched D1 #Marq - Tigger #Brainy - Night Stalker #Slick - God #Aura - Katniss #Hachi - Hermione #Vommack - Dean #Jay - Doctor #Boq - Loki Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 9 Category:Games